Gryffindor Wolf Year One
by Rusty14
Summary: Title will be explained later. Isabelle Klover a pure-blooded eleven year old girl who receives her Hogwart's letter and she brings a certain mischief in her own that catches a certain pair of twins as well as another pure-blood boy who finds her interesting. Genres might change but we'll see please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I ****DON'T**** own Harry Potter which I did though I own the oc and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Is! Where are you?!" A boy yelled out looking around the trees, sniffing.

"Little brother." A voice called out from behind him causing a sudden snarl to produce from him.

"Bloody hell sister!" He shouted charging after his elder sister who just laughed and ran.

"Isabelle Josh lunch time!" They're mother called from the house.

"Race you back!" Isabelle said smiling racing off.

Josh smiled chasing after her, "cheater you got a head start!" he shouted.

"Hey Dolly" the siblings said to their house-elf who had helped taking care of them when they were little unlike some elves she was treated like family.

"Hello children, mail has come Is, for you" Dolly said to the eleven year old handing the stack to her.

"Oh! Thank you, let's see Papa, Lucy who is sick, May family drama" she started.

"May's family always has drama, it'd be a miracle if they can go a couple of months without fighting" Josh interrupted while taking his mail from Dolly who walked alongside the kids listening.

"True but mom and dad BOTH agree that her family is good business because 'we're pure-bloods' and blah blah blah! And last-" Isabelle stopped after seeing the last letter, "oh, oh, oh! Dolly where' are our parents?" Isabelle turned the house-elf who pointed to the kitchen.

"There you kids are! When I call for lunch you need to keep to a schedule please dears" their mother said pressing her hands together looking sincerely to them, as they sat down and started eating lunch.

"Yes mother I know, you have an appointment in an hour and a half you're safe, but I got a letter from Hogwarts!" Isabelle jumped up smiling at her family.

"Oh my... Really?" Della asked taking her daughter's letter smiling.

"Congratulations darling" Mark said to his daughter hugging her.

"Awesome Sis, but wait what about Lady?" Josh said as said Golden retriever came inside being fed.

"Only cats, owls, rats or toads dear" Della said to her daughter sadly.

Isabella sighed "I know I wish that I could bring Lady, Lucky and Talons- what do they say about falcons?" Isabelle asked chuckling a little.

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind she's a trained flyer" her mother chuckled as they went into the sitting room as they're tea was served to them.

"Hello? I'm home." A voice came from the door.

"Mother! How was you're lunch with the others?" Della smiled to her.

"Oh. You know the usual gossip, what other pure-bloods are doing what ones are being disowned I mean I swear next generations are marrying muggle-borns, half-bloods or muggles what's wrong with that?" Emilia asked sitting beside her son-in-law as her maid who had traveled with her sat her bags down.

"Mother! You won't believe who got accepted in a certain school!" Mark said to the elder.

"What? Who?"

"Me! I got accepted into Hogwarts" Isabelle replied excitedly.

"Oh my granbaby well one of them" Emilia chuckled.

"But I won't be able to bring Lady and I never went anywhere without here even when we were home schooled" Isabelle said.

"Maybe I can persuade Albus he's one of my closest friends actually we grew up alongside each other I'm sure he'll allow Lady to come, after all her namesake is her personality" Emilia said chuckling.

"Yay! Thank you Nana!" Isabelle smiled hugging her.

"Oh! Oh no! My appointment, oh dear!" Della shot off her seat.

"Uh-oh, Mama" Josh and Isabelle called out smiling at their scatterbrained mom at the moment.

"Flu-powder? Or apparate?" Mark asked.

"Apparate its faster and cleaner, bye dolls I love you all."

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter its a non-beta'd story its a little slow in this chapter but it'll get better in the next I swear :-) R&R please**


	2. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	3. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
